Speak Now
by BirdKidKirby
Summary: Cliche songfic. Just read it. You know you want to. It has FAXFAXFAX, giggling curtains, and a shirtless Fang in it. How is that not appealing? Pleeeeeeease? Rated "K plus" because it isn't intense enough for "T" or lame enough for "K". Some OOCness. AU


Speak Now

**I know this songfic is cliche, but most MR stories are, so just give it a shot, will you? And don't judge until you read my Author's Note at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Speak Now or Taylor Swift. I do own the plot and the giggling curtain.**

I knew I shouldn't be here. I wasn't the kind of girl to rudely barge in on a white veil occasion, but this was different. This was Fang. He had left thirteen years ago, but yesterday Nudge had come to me and said Fang was getting married. I didn't care enough to ask Nudge how she found out or how long she had known. I had just gotten the address from her, rented a dress, and run. Well, flew, but you get the point. Her name was Marietta. What kind of name was that? He wasn't the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl.

I crept in with the rest of the guests. Fang's side of the room was, well, empty. The Flock was the only kind of family he had. _Her_side of the room was full of people wearing pastels. With all of the bright yellows and oranges and reds and blues, I thought I was going to puke. I could hear a shrill voice screeching something at a bridesmaid in a back room. Looking in the general direction of the noise, I saw a brief glimpse of something that looked like a giant white pastry. Must be the "lovely" bride-to-be's dress.

I let my thoughts slip into a daydream of me and Fang running away after I stopped the wedding. After all, I _had_ to be better than that…thing. Then doubt finally caught up with me. What if I wasn't? What if Fang was marrying this girl because he truly loved her? The way he said he loved me… I pushed those thoughts away. He had to want to come with me. He _had_ to. Otherwise, I was going to the cave at Lake Mead and jumping in the lake. With my wings in.

Fond gestures were exchanged. I hovered around the edges, far enough away not to draw attention, but close enough not to be suspicious. Something I learned to do from years on the run. Even though we had saved the world some time ago, the skills never left. Guess I should be grateful now.

A song that sounded like a death march started playing. I slipped behind a thick curtain as the music played. Guess my invitation got lost in the mail. Ha-ha. He walked down the aisle, and my breath caught in my throat. Fang looked incredible! His black tux looked amazing with his skin and eyes and hair. I pulled back farther behind the curtain, not wanting him to see me just yet. Even from knowing Marietta for absolutely no time at all (literally), something told me she had wanted Fang to wear one of those stupid baby blue tuxedoes. I guess he was still as stubborn as ever. It took all my self-control to not burst out giggling at the mental image of Fang in a baby blue tux. I didn't need stories of Fang and Marietta, the couple with a giggling curtain at their wedding. This wedding would be memorable enough without it.

Then she (or_ it_) floated down the aisle like some stupid pageant queen. She did look like a giant cupcake in that dress. She also had (surprise!) red _freaking_hair. Grrr….But as soon as she reached the altar, I saw something that made my heart soar. I could still read Fang like a book, and I noticed something in his eyes as she reached him. Something like, I dunno, sadness? Regret? Longing? Anyway, I could tell he wished Marietta was me. I felt bolstered by this revelation.

I imagined him running away with me again as I waited during the proceedings. I was so caught up in my daydream and the stress and excitement of the moment that I nearly missed the preacher say "Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Now was my chance. I stepped out from behind the curtain with my hands shaking and yelled, "Stop!" Every eye turned to me, horrified. They must have been looking forward to this for a while. Oh well. Too late now. My eyes were only focused on him.

"Max?" Fang asked, sounding choked up and confused. I took a deep breath.

"Fang I'm sorry, but you _can't _marry that witch." I actually called her a meaner word that rhymes with that, but it didn't seem very nice to repeat it. "I love you! I know I'm not the sort of girl that should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion, but you're not the kind of boy that should be marrying the wrong girl. Don't say a single vow, just hear me out. I cried for _weeks_ after you left. I rejected Dylan and saved the world feeling like my right wing missing because of you!"

At this point I heard a few people angrily muttering, "The _nerve_…," and "…been looking forward to this for _months_!" and "Did she say wing?" But all I cared about was Fang.

"Please." I whimpered softly.

He made sort of a hiccupping, sobbing noise, and then took a couple of hesitant steps towards me. I heard a few shocked gasps. "Fang, dearest, what are you doing?" Marietta asked. I had forgotten about her.

"I love you." I whispered.

It was my daydream come true. "I love you too." He murmured. Then he ran forward, picked me up, and kissed me full on the lips. I sighed pressing myself against him. I missed him so much. Fang pulled back.

"I'm so glad you were here when they said speak now. I don't care how you knew, but I'm glad you did. Let me get out of my stupid tuxedo, and we can leave together."

"_WHAT?"_ Marietta shrieked. "No! You can't leave me on our wedding day!"

"I can and I will," Fang replied calmly, "And your voice hurts my ears." I smirked. Unexpectedly, Fang pulled his tuxedo jacket, shirt, and bowtie off. When he said "get out of his tuxedo", I assumed he meant he was going to change. Guess not. I was pretty sure I was going to melt at the sight of his abs, but the realization that I wasn't the only one caused me to press myself against him in a way that said "Back off, he's _mine_!" It was Fang's turn to smirk. As I said, melting.

I smiled and pressed my wings against the thin fabric of my dress until it ripped and my wings spread out. People gasped and backed up. Luckily, the straps of my dress kept it for falling off. Too bad I rented it. Shoot.

Fang spread his wings and held out his hand. I grasped it, and we flew off into a better future.

* * *

I smiled at the memory. My husband walked over and kissed my cheek. Thank God_ our_ wedding wasn't interrupted. I would have killed anyone who tried. "What are you smiling about?" He asked, putting one hand on my swollen stomach.

"The memory of the best decision I ever made."

"How this happened?" Fang teased gently, kissing my baby bump. I pushed him off.

"That's second best."

"I know. I'm so glad Nudge got you to come stop me. Although, I'm not sure I would have gone through with it. I always loved you more."

"I could tell. That's what gave me the confidence to stay. I almost left." I admitted.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't," Fang murmured. "I love you."

My response was to kiss him softly, then more passionately. My only coherent thought was _Thank God for Nudge._

Now there's a sentence you don't hear every day.

* * *

Lyrics: "Speak Now" by Taylor Swift

I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl

I sneak in and see your friends, and her snotty little family  
All dressed in pastels  
And she is yelling at a bridesmaid, somewhere back inside a room  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry

This is surely not what you thought it would be  
I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say

Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said speak now

Fond gestures are exchanged  
And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march  
And I am hiding in the curtains  
It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be

She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen  
But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me  
Don't you?

Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said speak now

So don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
Your time is running out and they said speak now

I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace  
There's the silence, there's my last chance  
I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me  
Horrified looks from everyone in the room  
But I'm only looking at you

I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl

Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said speak now

And you say lets run away now  
I'll meet when I'm out of my tux at the backdoor  
Baby I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around  
When they said 'Speak now'

* * *

**Okay, I know that was cliche and unrealistic, but I wrote this a** **long time ago before I had an account and I thought I should post it. I think I did a pretty good job mixing it up a little.**

**I had my friend Rachel read this and she pointed out that Max and Fang were OOC. Max would probably just barge in and tell Fang that she loved him, not wait all patient-like for the preacher to ask. She also pointed out that Fang wouldn't be marrying another girl besides Max anyway. ****I told her to shut up because I was just trying to write a songfic for this song, and it only took about two seconds to tell the story her way. **

**My dad said that he has been to tons of weddings, but he has never actually heard the priest or minister or whatever say the whole "Speak now or...etc, etc". He said that he is pretty sure that's just an old story-type thing. I pointed out that even you love one of the people getting married, they probably wouldn't take you interrupting their big day very well. Most marriages end in divorce anyway.**

**Rachel (my best friend, see above) texted me yesterday and told me that she was listening to this song and it made her think about the giggling curtain and Fang in a baby-blue tuxedo. I asked her how she even remembered this fic, because I had forgotten about it. She said that she just had a good memory, and it reminded me to post this.**

**Okay, I know this wasn't the greatest thing ever written, but pleasepleaseplease review! It would make me feel all happy. Push the lonely little blue button. You know you want to. And please don't hate!**


End file.
